Counterpoint
by Marennaa
Summary: Two melodies playing against each other to unite in a common theme. Story Structure and Chapters have changed, so please re-read the story.
1. Chapter ONE

Disclaimer: Star Trek and Voyager is sole property of Paramount. This story is just for re-creational purpose and no copyright infringement is intended.

Author's Note: A sequel to the episode "Counterpoint" inspired by the song "Come what may" out of the musical film "Moulin Rouge".

* * *

**_Counterpoint_**

**–**

**_by Marennaa_**

* * *

**Chapter ONE**

Kathryn plumbed into the chair. With her head leaning back she closed eyes and sighed. The last hour had demanded much more strength than she had expected. Of course, there had always been this small voice ringing in her head, telling her that Kashyk was lying throughout time. Yet wanting to believe him, she had desperately tried to ignore the voice. And why? Because he had kissed her. It was as simple as that. He had kissed her with passion, not with calculation – although he might have seen that advantage afterwards. Kashyk had lightened a flame inside her that has been glimmering all over the last years. He must have sensed her weakness, the one point where he could break through the barrier of Starfleet training and personal shields.

_Never knew I could feel like this  
Like I've never seen the sky before_

The first lines of a not very well known; almost three hundred years old song entered her mind. How odd! Although she had not thought of this particular one for years and years, it entered her mind as clearly as if she had listen to it only yesterday. With her eyes still closed Kathryn drowned in the dear memories connected with it and unconsciously began humming the melody.

"You are a damn good actress, Kathryn."

A familiar yet totally unexpected voice broke the absolute silence in Voyager's briefing room and pulled Kathryn out of her stream of thoughts. She blinked several times before she could distinguish her First Officer's silhouette in the shadows of one corner. He came forward.

"I'm sorry for intruding your moment of peace but I thought it wiser to make my presence known."

"It's okay. It's just – you are the second man saying this within a few minutes."

He was the origin of her weakness, he was the sensitive point. Strange that he was here just as she thought about him. Chakotay. The constant in her life, the rock she clung to in times of trouble. She loved him, loved him deeply and this love had burst into bloom during Kashyk's kiss. If it just had been Chakotay's kiss….

Chakotay immediately noticed Kathryn's exhaustion. She was pale – and yet, the slightest touch of smile played in her features. Her eyes sparkled though not with adrenaline and excitement but with an internal peace he had rarely observed in his Captain – as if she had come to terms with something. When Kathryn reached these seldom moments of calmness and content, not struggling with the universe, not concerned with the fate of the crew, Chakotay loved her most. She was herself then. Kathryn touched a string in him and the string's vibrations made him feel alive.

For long seconds not a word was spoken between them. Still standing Chakotay watched Kathryn's collapsed form in the chair, taking in the loveliness of her face.

"I'm sorry he betrayed and hurt you, Kathryn." He said eventually.

"Betrayed and hurt _me_?"

Kathryn startled at his choice of words. Kashyk had played with the entire crew and with the telepaths. Could Chakotay possibly know about the more intimate moment she had shared with the Devor Inspector? "What do you mean?"

Chakotay knew he was on dangerous grounds but he had to know about her affections.

"You were attracted to him and he encouraged these feelings in order to gain your trust for his own selfish personal aims."

Kathryn smiled embarrassed. Had it really been so obvious?

"Don't worry. He never earned my trust and although his betrayal was not unexpected I was… very upset about it. But he did not hurt me."

Chakotay let out the breath he had held unconsciously. "It's good to hear that."

Kathryn supported her head with one hand, elbow propped on the conference table. Chakotay looked so very forlorn as he stood still rooted to the spot that Kathryn decided to impart some of her musings to him.

"Nobody else could ever replace you in my confidence, Chakotay."

Now it was his turn to look surprised. "Honestly?"

"Honestly. He tried to when…" She trailed off.

Chakotay's interest was raised and he took two unconscious steps forward. Now they would get to the heart of the matter. "When what?"

"He kissed me." She glanced directly into his eyes intending to observe every single reaction. "And I enjoyed it. Although, at the same moment I realised that it was just the feeling I was taking pleasure in. Not _his_ kiss."

Chakotay was slightly taken aback. It was highly unusual for Kathryn to speak so frank and freely about her emotions – even to him. Or especially to him? Now that the stress and strain which had taken their toll on her slowly began to lift, she needed to talk. He knew that well by now. It helped her coming to terms with herself and to evaluate the situation and their actions. Nevertheless, concerning Kashyk, did this pattern apply as well? For the whole time Chakotay had wondered what had happened between the Captain and the Inspector. _That_ the Inspector had tried to engulf her in some way was beyond any doubt. Kashyk was exactly the sort of men who could make himself agreeable to even his greatest enemy.

But to imagine Kathryn kissing Kashyk, seeing his hands upon her skin and his lips on hers... The mere thought made Chakotay sick. He did not feel jealousy which was strange because he probably should have. But deep down in his heart he knew that Kashyk was not the type of man Kathryn would deeply attach herself to.

It was not the kiss she actually took delight in. This statement was a complete enigma for Chakotay.

"So what _did_ you enjoy about it?"

"Well," She started, stopped a bit embarrassed and averted her eyes. "This kiss forced me to realise something. An inevitable truth."

As if changing the topic she suddenly asked him. "Have you ever had a moment of absolute clarity and the truth comes to you like a slap into your face?"

"Hardly." Chakotay grinned on Kathryn's rhetorical figure. "When I need help sorting out confusing matters I always seek clarity in the world of spirits asking my father or spirit guide."

Kathryn thought about his words but did not reply. So Chakotay continued "Do you want to tell me what this truth is?"

She did not hesitate a second. "I'm incomplete, Chakotay. I thought I could do without a companion, but I simply can't. To be wanted or even better loved by someone felt so fantastic…"

"But Kashyk doesn't love you. I hope you realised that."

She nodded. Neither had she been interested in Kashyk's love. No, her love was right in front of her. But how should she tell him?

Another short period of silence followed. Chakotay sensed Kathryn wanted to say something but had to collect the courage necessary to do so. He suddenly realised what awkward place this was for such an intimate talk. The conference room. Kathryn sitting in her usual chair, himself standing beside her… Whenever they had opened up to the other one before, discussed very private matters they had done so in one of their quarters – or her ready room. However, now was not the time to point out this particular circumstance. Patiently Chakotay waited for Kathryn to continue.

"Actually, I… thought of someone else, imagined someone else to kiss me." She did not look at him when she finally spoke. She just couldn't although she would have liked to analyse his reaction.

"That didn't happen deliberately." Kathryn added as if she had to defend her actions. "Your picture just came to my mind and captivated me. I couldn't help it. And while I kissed Kashyk my thoughts were only with you."

Chakotay could have buried her in his embrace as he realised what Kathryn was saying. Yet he was too cautious a person for such an emotional outbreak and he knew her to be rather too slow than too fast in affairs of the heart.

Chakotay sat down in the chair next to her and his very gentle touch of her hand that lay in her lap sent a shiver down Kathryn's spine. She understood this gesture and lifted her eyes to his. They were the dark eyes she knew so well and loved so much.

"Are you serious?" He asked solemnly. "Do not play with me in this, Kathryn."

"I wouldn't dare, Chakotay, I wouldn't dare." For a few more moments their eyes did all the talking. The longer she stared into his ones, the surer she became. "I'm in dead earnest." In confirmation she squeezed his hand.

Their fingers intertwined while the faces drew nearer and nearer.


	2. Chapter TWO

**Chapter TWO**

Finally. Kathryn was filled with an extent of happiness she had not known for the last seven years. The Delta Quadrant was no hostile and lonely area anymore but rather a place she, well, quite belonged to. Why this had changed? Because Chakotay was by her side – not just formally by rank and position but as her soul mate and lover.

They soon parted their first shy kiss.

The pressure of his lips was still tickling on her mouth and every fibre in her body longed for Chakotay's touch but somehow the conference room did not seem to be the right place to start a romantic relationship properly. Maybe they should wait before intensifying their first intimate encounters? A glance into Chakotay's eyes confirmed her thoughts.

"Would you like to have dinner with me tonight?" She asked.

Chakotay nodded and smiled. "Nothing I would rather do. But for now you need some time to come to terms with yourself. I'll take care to everything else on the ship."

He knew that Kathryn needed to calm the waves of emotion that flooded her innermost core.

Before Chakotay left, his forehead briefly caressed hers and he gave Kathryn an ardently loving glance.

Walking back onto the bridge to check on Voyager's status after passage of the wormhole out of Devor space territory, Chakotay grinned to himself.

After seven years of being good friends Kathryn also had become his lover. Since that fateful day they met after being thrown into the delta quadrant he had known their lives would intertwine – first only professionally and now on an intimate basis as well. Chakotay's search for meaning in life was over. He was here to help this fantastic woman on her impossible mission. It felt right. He did not struggle with destiny anymore for being so far away from the home he was used to, had fought for and against its deadliest enemies. Voyager had become his home – with Kathryn being its vivid centre. She was the star his life circled around and he was optimistic that she would feel quite the same.

Patiently Chakotay allocated repair teams to attend to the minor damages the starship had suffered. Even though occupied by urgent ship affairs, Chakotay found it hard to pass the time until dinner, until he would see her again.

Chakotay approached the holodeck rather slowly. Kathryn had asked him there for dinner. Why had she chosen a holodeck for their first date as lovers? Were their respective quarters too intimidating or did she just want to be somewhere without being always reminded on their professional relationship as well? He could not decide which alternative was more likely. How much Kathryn could puzzle him at some points! Chakotay smiled happily as he opened the holodeck doors, eagerly anticipating whatever was lying behind.

A faint breeze greeted him, carrying the delicious fragrance of roasted vegetables and fruit. Chakotay looked around. It was twilight but he could see the palm trees and the wooden houses, though. In some distance a fire emitted its warm light and provided a more comfortable atmosphere. The whole scenery was like a vast improvement of Neelix' Caribbean holiday resort.

"How do you like the view?"

An only too well-known voice asked and Kathryn stepped into sight. She wore a shoulder-free green-white dress that Chakotay remembered very well as the one she had worn at Neelix' Polynesian luau.

"The best I had in a long time." He grinned and added "You've caught the green of the palms magnificently."

Kathryn tried to look hurt but could not help grinning as well. When his dimples showed she could not even pretend to be angry.

"You are very pretty as well, Kathryn."

Chakotay said solemnly and the remark earned him a radiant smile. He took her hand and kissed her fingers.

His hand was much bigger than Kathryn's but its warmth was comfortable and accelerated her breath.

"Come, let's eat something."

She guided him over to a table near the fire. The waiter poured some red wine into their glasses.

"Thank you for the trouble you've taken." Chakotay said and picked up his glass. "To us."

"To us." Kathryn whispered.

They enjoyed dinner rather silently but aware of each other's present. It was relaxing now. Sometimes during the past weeks there had been a certain tension between them. Words unspoken had hung between them and neither of the two daring to articulate the matter. This tension had passed.

"Dance with me"

Chakotay said and he offered his hand to the beautiful woman across him.

Kathryn smiled her consent and while taking his hand without any hesitation he ordered the computer to play a lovely tune. It was of a light melody that sounded faintly familiar in her ears.

It felt so good to hold her in his arms. Chakotay sensed the slight pressure of Kathryn's head against his shoulder. Softly his thumb stroked hers.

"I'd never have thought this would really happen." He whispered. "Many a night I've dreamt of dancing with you like this. To say those words: I love you, Kathryn."

What Chakotay said engulfed her like a warm cloak. Hadn't she said herself how much she longed for love earlier the day? It was true. Absolutely true.

"You always were closest to my heart but I never realised _how_ close. Somehow I refused to take the last step towards you, to cross the last border."

There was something like sadness and regret in her voice, Chakotay thought. He also regretted the time they had lost together. Yet on the other hand, he thanked every spirit there was in the universe for the time they were offered.

"Don't be sorry, Kathryn." Chakotay stopped their dance for the glimpse of a second to look at her. "As much as I hate to admit it, in the end I'm thankful about Kashyk having been aboard."

Kathryn's eyes shone with tears of happiness. How she ever deserved such an understanding man like Chakotay who loved her this unconditionally was beyond her comprehension. Her head leaning on his chest, she listened to his rhythmical heart beat and steady breath.

"I love you, too"

She whispered and Chakotay's heart skipped a beat or two.

Neither Kathryn nor Chakotay cared about their artificial surroundings. Even without the holographic simulation, suiting their current needs so perfectly, they both moved in tune with the harmony of the universe.


	3. Chapter THREE

Author's Note: Dear readers, I'm sorry to let you wait for another (last) chapter for a long time. Therefore, I hope you enjoy reading the more. Let me know if it's the end you wished for, please. Thanks for your many reviews so far.

* * *

**Chapter ****THREE**

"Captain" Ensign Kim called after having been unable to make anything out of the strange sensor readings that had come up hardly half a minute ago.

"Long-range scanners picked up something that resembles the subspace signature of the wormhole leading us out of Devor space."

Captain Janeway and Chakotay exchanged quick glances. The wormhole in question had closed and it was unlikely that it would re-appear so near its former position.

Chakotay accessed Harry's terminal and transferred the data to the display between the captain's and his own chair. He was no specialist in quantum physics – that was Kathryn's part – but he understood enough to be honestly surprised. Next to him, Kathryn shifted position indicating her uneasiness over what she saw, thus confirming Chakotay's suspicion. That looked damn like "their" wormhole.

"On screen please, Harry."

The image on the main screen changed. At first it only showed a different part of space containing other constellations, but within another thirty seconds a whirlpool of colours appeared out of nowhere as the wormhole opened. Threads of plasma and winds of matter and subspace particles emerged. Yet, this astrophysical spectacle was not the reason why everyone at Voyager's command centre suddenly gasped. Together with star dust a huge Devor battle ship gracefully came into view as well. Some more seconds and the wormhole disappeared again, leaving only the threatening vessel.

Kathryn had to keep herself in check. She had been genuinely convinced that tricking Kashyk and his "surrender" had saved them from further trouble with the xenophobic people. And now this! A cold shiver ran down her spine.

Slowly, very very slowly the Devor battleship approached. It rather looked like a big bat – only much more hostile. Fighting was no option since Voyager would have no chance. But unfortunately the Devor would not restrict themselves to another inspection after Voyager had saved the telepaths and broken law, would they?

Kathryn felt the gazes of the entire bridge crew resting upon her. They awaited her orders. But which was the best strategy?

"Have they activated shields and weapons?"

She asked, head bended half way towards security station without her eyes leaving the Devor.

"Negative." Tuvok answered, his voice unusually stiff.

Kathryn waited for the larger ship to make the first move. So far the Devor had not hailed them demanding the hand-over of the ship as the protocol required. Whether this was a good sign or not, she did not dare to judge.

Chakotay sensed the captain's uncertainty. During their last encounter with the Devor, she and Kashyk had played a game Kathryn had eventually but only narrowly won. She probably was not very eager for a second round.

Tension rose among the senior staff as another minute passed. Kathryn got nervous. She rose, taking a few steps towards helm.

"Any changes in their condition, Tuvok?"

"None."

"Do they scan us?"

"I cannot detect neither active nor passive sensors."

"Damnit." The captain muttered more to herself than to the rest of the crew. "That is so unlike the Devor. Why don't they follow their own protocols? I really wonder…"

By now the huge battleship was a mere hundred kilometres away from Voyager and stopped.

"If they don't want to tell us what they want, we may have to hail them and ask."

Chakotay suggested who had risen from his seat as well.

"Very well. Harry, open frequencies."

She heard Harry taping the necessary commands.

"They're responding."

The ensign replied and put the picture on the main screen.

The larger-than-life image appearing in front of her let Kathryn freeze in time. She knew that face well, better than she should maybe. It was a face she hated like a plague and yet had felt drawn to at some point. _He_ was the very last man she had expected to see.

For seconds she did not say anything but just stared at the screen – and he stared back. In his eyes Kathryn did not see the arrogant Inspector but… something she could not quite put her finger on.

Eventually she straightened and rose to full height.

"Inspector." She said in as cold a voice as she could muster. "We're not in Devor space anymore. You can't subject us to another inspection."

"Neither do I desire one." The man answered in this calm voice that now lacked the touch of haughtiness. "I came back just for you."

A sharp sting of jealousy shot through Chakotay and rage began burning in his veins. How did this traitor dare to approach Kathryn with such words?! Chakotay looked around. The entire bridge crew was taken aback. Tom exchanged glances with Harry. Yet, as his gaze fell upon the Captain he knew that for Kathryn the bridge crew did not exist. She starred at Kashyk, did not turn her head. Chakotay would see the look in her eyes and it troubled him. He had to know what was going on in Kathryn's mind at such an open declaration.

Instantly he was at her side, squaring shoulders. Chakotay would show this self-important bastard to whom Kathryn belonged.

Kathryn had not felt Chakotay's approaching, just felt his presence now. Indeed, he was so near now that his arm touched hers. He was backing her up, in the literal as well real sense, and she was thankful for it. She felt his accelerated heart beat, sensed his anger that was maybe even greater than her own. Driven by the impulse to reassure him where her affections lay, she took his hand and squeezed it. Chakotay responded in the same manner.

Kashyk caught the silent gesture between the two commanding officers of Voyager. His look rested upon the hands for a second before he turned his eyes back to Kathryn alone.

"I see, I never had a real chance. I never… " He stopped.

"No."

Kathryn answered in a rather warm tone now, yet conveying all the ultimateness and determination of her decision.

Kathyk managed a sad smile and nodded before the screen turned dark.

* * *

**_The End_**

* * *

Any comments, critics, reviews?? Thank you for reading.

* * *


End file.
